


Будни Верховного Лидера

by Fluffy_Lama



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: Быть Верховным Лидером порой очень сложно.
Kudos: 2





	Будни Верховного Лидера

\- Геллерт, вы неправы, - упрямо нахмурившись, произнес Ньютон Скамандер посреди жаркого спора, и вокруг Геллерта взметнулась буря негодования.

\- Как ты смеешь называть нашего лидера по имени! - прошипела Винда, гневно сжимая палочку.

\- Извольте проявить уважение, - мягко осадил Гуннар с нехорошей улыбкой.

\- Ньют! - укоризненно ахнула Куинни.

Абернети промолчал. Очень выразительно.

На лице Скамандера-младшего замешательство сменилось недоверием, и он единственный вопросительно уставился на Геллерта прежде, чем реагировать.

\- С каких пор, - вкрадчиво начал Геллерт, не без труда обуздывая стыд и злость, - мое имя является оскорблением?

Буря мгновенно улеглась: его аколиты словно языки проглотили и разом склонили головы. Раскаивались, но осознали ли?

Впрочем, Геллерту было уже все равно. Точка его кипения оказалась успешно пройдена.

На следующее собрание он заявился в выписанном у Альбуса колпаке с огромной звездой на макушке. Невозмутимо вышел в центр, произнес речь, вдохновил на подвиги.

На следующий день звезды появились на одежде всех приближенных в виде вышивок и значков. Через месяц так начали узнавать друг друга последователи.

Это, разумеется, оказалось даже удобно, но лишь подтолкнуло Геллерта к более решительным действиям.

На очередном Очень Важном Мероприятии - дебатах кандидатов в министры Германии, куда он явился в качестве незваного гостя, - Геллерт предстал перед публикой в откровенно накладных усах и бороде.

В мире резко возрос спрос на зелья для роста волос, и ни одного из своих ближайших последователей, кроме Куинни, Геллерт отныне без бороды не видел.

Он пожалел, что перед своим маленьким демаршем не вложил средства в аптечное дело, и принялся сочинять более очевидную провокацию.

Геллерт назвал ее Ариадна. Довольно банальное имя для паучихи, но Геллерту нравилось тянуть: “Ариадна, дорогая, как ты находишь нашего нового знакомого?” - каждый раз, когда он впервые встречался с людьми. Он делал вид, что щелканье паучьих жвал у лица что-то ему говорит, и люди внимали Ариадне, будто она была разумна, а не сидела на плече хозяина под непрерывным Империусом.

Месяц спустя Геллерт заметил, что на своих значках в виде звезды аколиты стали гравировать Ариадну.

Два месяца спустя застал у ее террариума группу новичков, отчаянно жаждавших снискать ее благосклонность.

Выгнав идиотов из комнаты, Геллерт закатил глаза и пожаловался:

\- Нет, ты представляешь, они действительно считают тебя разумной!

Ариадна посмотрела укоризненно.

Геллерт озадаченно моргнул. И осознал, что провокаций с него, пожалуй, хватит. Они начинали тлетворно влиять уже на самого Геллерта.

Довольно с него подыгрываний, решил он, уходя по делам.

Но перед Ариадной все же извинился.


End file.
